Il Giorno Di Dolore che Uno Ha
by yumeko24
Summary: Com'è iniziata tra Harry e Draco? E cosa li spinge uno verso l'altro? Amore? Odio? Paura? Solo sesso? * HPDM slash -ispirata dall'omonima canzone di Luciano Ligabue - un racconto che fa da cornice a "Piccola Stella Senza Cielo" *


Gli occhi chiusi, il viso rivolto al cielo, sotto di me il nulla.  
Non sapevo da quanto stessi lì, immobile, sul cornicione di una delle torri di Hogwarts, a bearmi del vento che mi sferzava il viso e mi si insinuava tra gli abiti.  
Tu eri lì, alle mie spalle.  
Silenzioso come al solito, probabilmente acquattato nell'ombra, eri arrivato senza fare il minimo rumore, eppure sentivo il tuo sguardo bruciante sulla mia schiena.  
Sentivo nella mia testa il tuo respiro impercettibile.  
Sentivo *te*.  
Una folata più fredda delle altre mi fece rabbrividire.  
L'inverno era ancora lontano, però quella notte d'inizio ottobre era piacevolmente gelida.  
O forse solo gelidamente piacevole.  
Spalancai gli occhi e li rivolsi all'abisso nero che si distendeva poco più in là.  
Mi chiamava, sai?  
_Vieni_, diceva, _vieni da me._  
Ed era così dolce e triste la sua voce…  
Mi veniva da piangere. Ancora poche ore e una nuova alba avrebbe rischiarato il castello. Un nuovo maledetto giorno sarebbe cominciato ed io avrei indossato la stessa noiosissima divisa di sempre e lasciato slacciata la cravatta in un patetico gesto…di cosa poi? Distinzione? Ribellione?  
Poi con la solita maschera sul viso avrei sorriso a tutti, odiandomi ogni secondo un pochino di più.  
Strinsi i pugni.  
_Vieni da me, Harry, non farmi aspettare…_  
Sarebbe stato così facile...  
Un passo, un unico merdosissimo passo e il nulla mi avrebbe inghiottito per l'eternità.  
E allora, forse, avrei potuto riposare.  
Non so perché ad un tratto decidesti di avvicinarti a me ed appoggiarti alla ringhiera.  
"Ti butti?" mi chiedesti con il tuo solito tono apparentemente inespressivo.  
In realtà, mai come in quel momento sentii tutti i sottintesi che la tua voce lasciava aleggiare nell'aria dopo ogni parola.  
"Ti piacerebbe, vero?" replicai caustico, senza capire cosa fosse più gelido, se tu, io o il vento.  
Non ebbi bisogno di guardarti per sapere che avevi sorriso, con quell'odiosissimo sorriso storto e mellifluo.  
"Sì" dicesti semplicemente.  
Stavo per risponderti una cattiveria qualunque, come sempre, ma la tua voce falsamente gentile mi zittì di colpo.  
"Però, sai poi la noia in questo schifo di posto?"  
E mi stupii.  
Mi voltai a fissarti, a fissare il tuo volto bianchissimo che, nel buio soffocante di quella notte, sembrava quasi brillare. Seguii i tuoi movimenti mentre scavalcavi il parapetto e ti fermavi al mio fianco, proprio sul bordo del cornicione. Con estrema tranquillità ti sedesti, facendo penzolare pigramente le gambe nel vuoto.  
Ti odiavo. Ti avevo sempre odiato, ma in quel momento desiderai realmente farti del male.  
Non volevo insultarti o magari duellare più o meno lealmente con te.  
No.  
Volevo stringerti alla gola, sentire i tuoi respiri farsi sempre più veloci e superficiali, percepire sotto le dita i battiti del tuo cuore accelerare dalla paura e poi rallentare fino quasi a fermarsi.  
In quel momento mi resi conto che ciò che avevo sempre desiderato era ferirti, farti soffrire. Volevo sentire il tuo sangue bagnarmi le mani.  
Guardasti nel vuoto. Stringesti gli occhi, come a volerne vedere il fondo e mi sentii a disagio, lì al tuo fianco.  
Anche tu sentivi il vento parlare. Anche tu sentivi quel canto triste. Anche tu sentivi il richiamo irresistibile del buio e, indifferente, lasciavi che ti scivolasse addosso.  
Tu sapevi, vero? Avevi capito i miei desideri prima di me e ti divertivano. Avevi vivisezionato la mia anima proprio come stavi facendo con il buio davanti a noi e quello che avevi visto ti era piaciuto.  
Il mio dolore ti era piaciuto.  
O forse era stato solo il dolore in sé ad affascinarti.  
Mi sedetti accanto a te, talmente vicino da avere il braccio premuto contro il tuo, e tu ti voltasti a guardarmi.  
Il tuo viso pallido era immobile e i tuoi occhi così feroci da attraversarmi l'anima come fossero lame ghiacciate.  
Avevo sprecato tempo a piangermi addosso fino a perdere la voce ed esaurire le lacrime. Avevo gridato contro il vento senza voler accettare il fatto che qualunque cosa avessi potuto dire sarebbe stata inutile.  
Avevo permesso alla rabbia e al dolore di dominarmi. Avevo reagito come una bestia in gabbia che ferisce chiunque tenti di avvicinarsi.  
Perché assurdo era stato il mio passato e assurdo sarebbe stato il mio futuro. Ed avevo cercato colpevoli dove, invece, non ce n'erano.  
Avevo toccato il fondo e mi ero crogiolato nel fango che mi aveva insudiciato.  
E tu non avevi fatto altro che goderne.  
Ti alzasti in piedi.  
"Quanto sei patetico, Potter." sbuffasti schifato raggiungendo la ringhiera.  
Una rabbia soffocante, così intensa da accecarmi, mi inondò.  
In un balzo ti fui vicino e ti inchiodai contro il ferro gelido, stringendoti al collo.  
Mi passai la lingua sulle labbra. Mi sentivo ubriaco di cattiveria, ebbro del nulla che si rifletteva nei tuoi occhi.  
Era questo che avevi sempre provato vedendomi affogare nel rancore e nella sofferenza?  
Strinsi di più le dita sulla tua gola e tu istintivamente spalancasti la bocca nel vano tentativo di inghiottire ossigeno.  
Mi premetti sul tuo corpo, portando il viso a pochi millimetri dal tuo e, senza nemmeno accorgermene, mollai la presa sulla tua gola.  
"Paura, Potter?" ghignasti "Hai paura di andare fino in fondo?"  
Non ti risposi.  
Il calore del tuo corpo mi ustionava attraverso gli abiti.  
Posasti le mani sul mio petto e con una pressione leggerissima mi allontanasti da te.  
Un passo, due, tre…  
Mi spingevi sempre più verso bordo del cornicione ed io, docilmente, assecondavo i movimenti che mi imponevi.  
Di colpo ti fermasti. Ancora un passo all'indietro e sarei caduto nel vuoto.  
"È questo che vuoi?" mi ringhiasti contro.  
Sentivo il tuo fiato sulle labbra ed in quel momento esistevamo solo tu ed io.  
Ed il nostro odio.  
"Sì."  
Mi afferrasti stretto un polso e sussultai dal dolore. Bruscamente mi voltasti e mi costringesti a fissare il buio sotto di me.  
"È QUESTO CHE VUOI?" gridasti rabbiosamente. .  
Stupito ti guardai in faccia. Non capivo il perché della tua ira improvvisa. Ti guardai negli occhi grigi accesi di disprezzo e smisi di respirare.  
Sul tuo viso, deformato dall'odio, scivolò una lacrima solitaria. Inumidì la tua pelle esangue prima di morire nel solco tra le tue labbra.  
"Sei solo un patetico codardo." sibilasti "Non hai il coraggio, vero? Vuoi che sia io a farlo per te, eh? Beh, Potter, arrangiati. Non ti renderò le cose più facili!"  
Strappai violentemente il mio polso dalle tue dita e ti spintonai più forte che potei.  
"VAFFANCULO MALFOY! CHE CAZZO VUOI DA ME, SI PUÒ SAPERE? PERCHÈ IO DA TE NON VOGLIO UN BEL NIENTE! SE VOGLIO BUTTARMI GIÙ LO FACCIO, SE NON MI VA NON LO FACCIO! NON HO BISOGNO DI TE!"  
In quel momento ti odiai come non credevo fosse possibile.  
Volevo avventarmi su di te e colpirti e gridarti con tutto il fiato che avevo in corpo che ti sbagliavi, che non volevo tu facessi nulla, che non volevo fosse la tua mano a darmi l'ultima spinta.  
Volevo gridarti che non eri altro che un fottuto bastardo.  
E che avevi perfettamente ragione.  
Accecato dalla rabbia, ti colpii, come impazzito, fino a mandarti a sbattere pesantemente contro la ringhiera.  
Ansimasti senza fiato.  
Perché non reagivi?  
Perché ti lasciavi picchiare così selvaggiamente?  
Perché l'unica cosa che desideravo era sentire le tue mani spingermi giù da quella schifosissima torre?  
"Beh, tutto qui quello che sai fare?" boccheggiasti alzandoti in piedi.  
Sangue vermiglio ti colava dalla bocca macchiandoti il mento bianco. Ti avvicinasti a me fino a sfiorarmi la punta del naso con il tuo.  
L'odore acre del sangue, del *tuo* sangue, entrava prepotentemente dentro di me.  
"Hai una vaga idea di quanto sei patetico nella tua misera paura?" ridesti con scherno prima di andartene.  
Incapace di qualunque reazione osservai la tua figura ammantata di nero scavalcare elegantemente il parapetto e scomparire all'interno della torre.  
Mi voltai verso il vuoto vicino ai miei piedi e ancora una volta la sua voce mi raggiunse triste e bellissima.  
E allora mi voltai e di corsa ti seguii.  
Ti raggiunsi per le scale, mentre le scendevi asciugandoti pigramente il sangue che ancora ti scorreva dalla bocca.  
Corsi verso di te e prendendoti per le spalle ti sbattei contro il muro.  
"Io. Non. Ho. Paura. CHIARO?!" ti ringhiai in faccia.  
E tu ridesti.  
Non la tua solita risata beffarda e tagliente, ma una risata cristallina, sincera.  
Poi le tue labbra si appoggiarono sulle mie.  
Era come se tutto ciò che mi aveva riempito e lacerato fino a quel momento fosse scomparso, inghiottito dalla crudeltà che brillava nei tuoi occhi. .  
In un attimo fu il vuoto. Chiusi gli occhi e la mia lingua prese a duellare con la tua che, senza dolcezza, continuava a violarmi ferocemente.  
Lasciai che il sapore del tuo sangue mi impregnasse la bocca ed il tuo odore intenso mi penetrò dentro con forza.  
Ti odiai e mi abbandonai alla tua stretta.  
Nel mio mondo era rimasto ormai solo il battito del tuo cuore contro il mio.  
Ti odiai. Ed in quel preciso istante ti amai.

Entri in me con un colpo secco e subito prendi a muoverti con foga.  
Fai sempre l'amore così. Con furia cieca e violenza, come se fosse l'ultima volta. Ed ogni volta è come morire un po'.  
Ti allaccio le gambe attorno al bacino ed assecondo le tue mosse, permettendoti di spingerti sempre più in profondità dentro di me.  
Mentre il piacere cresce, mi attraversa confusamente il pensiero che un giorno tu potresti stufarti del tuo giocattolino, potresti non trovarlo più divertente. Un dolore sordo tenta di accendersi nel mio petto, all'altezza di quel cuore che non sono ancora riuscito a cavarmi.  
Non riesco a guardarti e volgo gli occhi al nulla, aggrappandomi forte alle tue spalle.  
Il nostro ritmo aumenta e l'odore di sesso e sudore impregna la stanza.  
"Dillo!" mi ringhi in un orecchio.  
"Dillo!" quasi gridi spingendoti nuovamente dentro di me.  
"Dra… DRACO!" gemo "TI… TI AMO!"  
Una spinta più profonda delle altre e mi riverso sui nostri ventri.  
Subito ti sento gemere, quel lungo ansito roco che ormai ho imparato a conoscere tanto bene, poi il tuo calore mi inonda, e crolli esausto su di me, bloccandomi con il tuo peso.  
Ti raggomitoli tra le mie braccia e sento la tua lingua calda carezzarmi il collo.  
"Draco?" ti chiamo piano.  
"Uhm?" rispondi con voce assonnata.  
"Un giorno… un giorno mi lascerai cadere, vero?"


End file.
